A Frozen Hero
by Dgags76
Summary: A strange man offers Elsa an offer she can't refuse, a chance to control her powers!


"The cold never bothered me anyway." sang Elsa, finishing the construction of her ice palace. She confidently strutted over to her ice couch and plopped down in the soft, snow colored cushions. She sighed a sigh of freedom and relief. She closed her eyes and smiled, content with the new world around her. Elsa then opened her eyes and stared over the mountain. There was a quickly moving light speeding up the mountain directly toward the castle. "A sled?" she asked herself, staring in disbelief. The sled parked outside her titanic castle doors. It was a strange sled, no horse pulled it, and it only had two wheels, one in the front and one in the back. There was a man on the strange cart. He was a big guy, wearing a leather mask that only covered his mouth with slits so he could breath. He was wearing a black woolen shirt and was wearing a strange jacket over his outfit. He got off of the bike, and the light immediately went dark. Elsa stepped back, scared and confused. There were then three heavy knocks on her door.

"Go away!" cried Elsa, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Relax, you wont." replied a deep scratchy voice, muffled by the closed door.

"Stay away!" Elsa retorted, afraid of the stranger.

"It's fine," the figure in black said, slowly opening the door.

"You're trespassing!" Elsa yelled, running towards the doors. The man was standing there, observing the ice castle.

"Nice trick," the man admired, looking around.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Elsa blurted out, wanting answers.

"Name's Sam Parker. Friends call me Sam. And are you kiddin'? Anybody within a mile could've seen this!"

"What do you want Parker?" Elsa came back aggressively.

Sam looked at her, "What's your problem?"

Elsa looked shocked, "MY PROBLEM?! I'M A CURSED ICE FREAK! I'M A MONS-"

Sam cut her off, "Don't you EVER call yourself a freak again! You're gifted, given an amazing ability that people could only dream of having." Sam's eyes lit up. You could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"So you've come to praise me?" Elsa inquired, scanning Sam with her eyes. He had green eyes and white skin. His hair was very short, almost shaved. There were clouds of water vapor coming out of the slits in the mask. "Why can't I see your face?"

"It's mostly a formality. I use it when I meet new people." Sam replied.

"So you do this often?" Elsa asked.

"Only when I am needed. Like I said, you have an amazing gift Elsa. It's terrible that you are afraid of it." Elsa looked down at her hands and put them under her arms.

"What do you know about abilities like mine?" cried Elsa, on the verge of tears.

"More than you would think Elsa. I too was blessed with powers." said Sam.

"Oh yeah? What can you do?"

"I can travel to anyplace imaginable. Through time and space, other dimensions, other planets, anywhere."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Elsa said smugly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Sam said. He hustled out to his "two wheeled cart"and rode down the mountain. Elsa was puzzled. She walked over to the mountain and saw he had vanished. Thinking he would be gone for a long while, Elsa began to walk back into her new home. Only one step later, the light from Sam's medium of transportation appeared. He rode up the hill, carrying a bag on his arm.

"For you my lady," Sam said with a bow as he handed her the bag. It was a green leather bag with a zipper on the top. Inside was a large bouquet of flowers, none Elsa has ever seen before.

"...Thank you...?" Elsa didn't know what to say. She was flattered and astonished at the same time. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Do you believe me now?" Sam asked looking up from his bow.

"Yes." Elsa quickly responded. "Great traveler, why did you come here?"

"I saw a fellow mutant was in trouble, so I naturally wanted to help a sister in need. Do you want to know how to control your powers Elsa?"

Elsa's head was spinning "This is a lot to ask, and so quickly." She was breathing heavy, darting her eyes between the bag and Sam.

"Did you see how quickly I came back?" Sam asked, "I actually spent a few weeks where I got those flowers. I can take you to a training facility for people like you, and have you back here in five minutes."

"How do I know I can trust you?" blurted Elsa, turning her gaze of wonder into a gaze of skepticism.

Sam sighed. He reached over to the side of his mask and unbuttoned it. He took the mask off, revealing a scarred chin and a five-o-clock shadow. "Can you trust me now?"

Elsa bit her lip. He was an attractive man, but not a complete friend yet. She didn't know what to do. Sam extended his hand to her, and instinctively, Elsa backed away. "If I touch you, you will freeze!" Elsa warned.

"Do I look afraid?"Sam asked Elsa, looking into her eyes. "Come with me, and you will never have to back away from a hand again." Elsa looked down at his hand, then up at him, and nodded. Sam retracted his hand. "Excellent!" Sam smiled. "Off we go, to another world." Sam got on his weird trolly, and turned the light on. Sam motioned for her to join him. She hesitated, scared of the unknown vehicle. "Don't be scared of my bike Elsa." Sam said gently. Elsa walked over to it, sitting behind Sam. "You can hang onto me if you want," Sam said, "it's going to get fun."

Elsa didn't move her hands. Sam put his legs up and the bike started moving. Elsa jumped her arms around Sam's torso holding on tight. Sam smiled and put his mask back on. The bike zoomed down the mountain, the scenery around the two getting more and more blurry. The landscape transformed into a mixture of black and streaming colors. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, clutching onto Sam. Sam tilted his wrists down, and the tunnel effect faded away. Sam stopped the bike. Elsa opened her eyes and the halt. They were in front of a large brick manor, similar to the castle at Arendelle, with a large X on the front gate. A man in a wheelchair rolled out of the front door, over to the bike. Elsa got off of the bike, following suit to Sam's actions.

"Professor! How have you been?" Sam exclaimed running over to the man.

"Great, thank you." The professor said warmly. "Who do you have here?"

"Another mutant from far away." Sam answered.

"Hi... I'm Elsa." she said timidly.

"Very nice to meet you Elsa," The man smiled, "My name is Professor Xavier, welcome to my school for gifted youths."


End file.
